A Halloween To Remember
It was Halloween day and I didn’t have a costume. I’m lazy, what can I say and my best friend John was having a Halloween party. I was running around my house, pulling out old costumes, hoping I could come up with an idea for a costume. Sadly it didn’t happen. I gave up and went downstairs for breakfast with my mom and dad. As I sat down my dad was reading the local paper and said that there was another child killed and his body was found in a creek. For the past couple of months children’s bodies had been found all over the town and the cops were puzzled and everyone was scared. The mayor was thinking about canceling Halloween but decided to post the entire town’s police force on duty all night for safety. My parents were scared of course because I was their only son and that John and I were just at the creek the other day swimming. I told them that they didn’t have to worry about me because I could take care of myself. I finished my breakfast and as I was putting my dish in the sink the door bell rang. I went to get it and it was John. He had a costume and he had one in his hand for me. What can I say, the guy just knew me. It was a bloody shirt and bloody pants that fit me well. The costume was great and later that night I went to his house for the party. I rang the bell and his parents answered. They invited me in and I joined the fun. Later I got thirsty and went to get a drink. I dropped my glass and broke it. I went to go get a broom from the closet and get rid of the evidence before anyone saw it. I opened the door and reached in for it but couldn’t find it. I reached in further and when I did I felt something wet. I pulled my hand out and saw it was bloody. I thought it wasn’t real until I looked deeper in the closet and saw a body of a little kid. My stomach turned and I backed out of the closet. All of a sudden a pair of hands grabbed me and my mouth was covered and I was lead to the basement. The person pushed me down the stairs and I hit my head and blacked out. When I woke my hands were tied behind my back and my mouth was tapped. I was staring John’s parents in the face. They only smiled. They knew I would go to the cops. They talked about what they were gonna do to me and it all ended up with me being dead. I was sweating and scared and they knew it. They were playing with me. They eventually got bored and left. I looked around for a way to escape but I knew it was useless. I have been in this house hundreds of times and there was no way of getting out. Then the basement door opened and I saw John come down the stairs. I was so happy that I started to cry with joy. John was shocked and untied me and asked what happened. I told him, he was stunned but he knew what he had to do. We ran upstairs and as I opened the door I felt a pain in my back. I looked behind me and John had a knife in his hand and was licking the blood. He had an evil smile as he stabbed me again and again. As I lay there bleeding to death, I heard a voice saying good job son, better than the last kid…